fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Path of the Fallen
Explanation During the three year time skip, and event involving The Stealth Guard took place. Though they agreed to keep this trial a secret( for now), they will not so easily forget the events that transpired this day. As they make their way through a trial of sorts, created by an entity of darkness, they will only come to know as That. These are the different choices made by the Three mages, that they had to make while taking the trial. Each path leading to a new scenario along the way, with many difficult tasks they overcame. Each choice is a different path you will take, though ultimately they will all lead to the end where you will face off against something. Hope you Enjoy. Intro "Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! I'm so glad you could join me today. For what will be one of many tests, to see if you truly are worthy. But before I begin, allow me to introduce myself. I am what you would call darkness. Well What your species has come to know as darkness anyway. I have lived through many centuries, feeding on the negative energy of the world. Feeding on the lost souls that have allowed grieve, pain, RAGE..REVENGE... POWER! enter their hearts. I have long since guided these Fallen,these poor individuals to reach their true potential. Why you ask? Well that's simple. To crush them! To take everything from them! I will set the Fallen free. Free from their misery and allow them to find true peace in their GRAVES! I will be your hero, your hope...you savior. For centuries I have been known as either; monster, creature, entity...... GOD! But for this age, I have taken a new name. As of this moment. You may refer to me as...That! Now I do hope you three don't disappoint. I look forward to see..... what the darkness still holds for you. I wish you luck on your arduous endeavor. Path of Nova Without being given much of a choice and no real idea of how they arrived to their current location, the three mages are teleported to what seems to be inside a cave, each teleported in different locations with only one path in their wake. What will they Choose?Move forward or ''Wait?'' Path of Scorpius Without being given much of a choice and no real idea of how they arrived to their current location, the three mages are teleported to what seems to be inside a cave, each teleported in different locations with only one path in their wake. What will they Choose? Move forward or ''Wait?'' Path of Zero Without being given much of a choice and no real idea of how they arrived to their current location, the three mages are teleported to what seems to be inside a cave, each teleported in different locations with only one path in their wake. What will they Choose? Move forward or ''Wait?'' Zero taking no time to question his situation or even his location Zero decides to keep moving forward. Deciding to move forward. Candles placed on the walls of the cave begin to ignite, ushering the mage deeper. ' '''Walking a distance about ten minutes, the path seems to open up. revealing a large open area where snake like creatures seem to be dormant. They have yet to realize your presence. Examining your options, you realize you have two. A path through the middle of the giant nest, that leads to another opening. And another path through the side that leads to a different opening. Will you wing it and go down the ''middle? Or play it safe and go through the side? Choices These are the choices the characters will have to make. Please follow the link and then proceed to copy and paste the section that you are following to continue your story. Please try not to read ahead and make sure you copy and paste the correct one. Move Forward Wait Middle Side Right Left Underwater Up Below Opened Door